trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Orion
Epiphany Trek Appearance: A staple for Star Trek from the Green Orion slave girls to Orion pirates. Number of Members: Billions, total unknown. All Orion colonies have not been located. Nature of Members: Gold Orions: Orions greatly resemble Humans. Males average 1.7 meters in height, and weigh around 70 kilograms, while females average 1.5 meters in height and with approximately 60 kilograms. They live approximately 150 standard years. The Orions’ distinctive difference are their colors. Constituting about three-fifths of the Orion population, Gold Orions have skin tones ranging from ruddy orange and red (So called Ruddies) to yellow. Their skin is sensitive to strong sunlight which can deepen their color or cause an unsightly purple burn. Skin color is exactly analogous to Human skin tones. Gold eye colors range from yellow to sea-blue, violet, or occasionally black. Gold Orions have body hair but current fashion dictates that all body hair should be removed. Gold Orions tend to be slender, and some can be quite delicate. The fat Gold is a rarity. By Human standards, their proportions and features are pleasing, even beautiful. In Orion society color matters. The more yellow you are the better. Noble houses are nearly all as Yellow as Yellow can get. While it is not impossible for Ruddy Orions to make it into the nobility, you have to be twice as good, rich, etc. to be considered half as good. A Ruddy colored noble is dangerous, and don't you forget it. Green Orions: Green Orions often seem coarse compared to Gold Orions (according to Gold Orions). Green Orions skin tones range from grass-green to deep pine, and their coloration deepens nicely in strong sunlight. Their eye colors are not as varied as Golds, with black being most common, and lighter shades of green making up the remaining variety. Some Greens (referred to as ‘erratics’) have very different eye colors: blue, brown, gold, yellow, silver, and even pink. Physically, Green Orions tend to have powerful and fleshy builds. Most are as tall or taller than Golds,and are are generally more muscular as a result of manual labor, and are also apt to thicker builds than Golds. Green Orions tend to be very hairy, although baldness may occur in older adulthood. Green Orions generally have thick black hair with metallic green highlights, heavy body hair is also common. Fashion this year dictates whether is is kept. Most Green societies see it as a mark of distinction because Golds do not. Green Orions have a noticeable odor, noticeable to people that don't have sensitive noses. Although uninformed Golds and other non-Orions believe this is the result of insufficient hygiene, the scent of Green Orion is a natural function. Green Orion skin is noticeably oilier and shinier than that of Golds. The scent is not unpleasant to humanoid races, but can prove irritable to canine or feline races, or other races with strong olfactory abilities, The scent is unnoticeable to humanoids after about five minutes. Pleasant or not, the scent is definitely not innocuous. It is heavily laden with pheromones, or chemical agents that affect the subconscious of most humanoid races. The effect is comforting to arousing. Ten minutes among any sizable group of Greens creates a sexual tension upon the average recipient. While this phenomenal scent does not compel behavior it does make people susceptible to it. Noted Fresians are not affected by the Orion Pheromones. They are nether aroused nor repulsed. Ane are good with it. they report a mild arousal, but the rest of the package is wrong. The most dangerous aspect of the Green Orion has nothing to do with looks. It is Parthenogenesis. That is Green Orion females can reproduce without a male. All they need is sufficient sexual stimulus for a sufficient time and they get pregnant. The child is a clone of the mother. The male need not be compatible with their biology, a male isn't even really needed. As a result male Green Orions are rarer than women. Only one in ten Green Orions is male. Male Greens can hijack the reproductive tract of another Humanoid female. Compatible in this case is required. It works best on Gold Orions, and then other copper blooded species. Iron or Boron blooded females might get pregnant, but it takes close medical supervision to bring such a child to term. The result of a hijack is always a copy of the Green male. Green Orions can reproduces normally among themselves as well. Neither parthenogenesis nor hijacking occurs in Green-Green matings. Organization: Culture: Wigs and various hairpieces are often worn by Gold as status symbols. The more highly placed the Gold Orion, the more ornate the wig, including encrusted jewels. Gold wig fashions are constantly changing, and new colors and trends often turn up on Orion worlds-some rather startling. Game Role: World Role: Relative Influence: Major. Orions are found all over the known Galaxy. Public or Secret?: Publicly Stated Goal: Relative Wealth: Group advantages: Special Abilities: Group disadvantages: ''' '''Special disadvantages: Those who favor them: Those opposed to them: Area of Operation: Headquarters Location: ''' '''Public Face: Notable Members: History of the Race: Orions in ST-OM This separation is for editing purposes. After the article is ore finished it will be reformatted to present information about Orions in a more clear manner. What are they? Orions are a humanoid species, encountered on numerous worlds across known space. Orions are placental mammal analogs. They are Omnivores who prefer their food cooked. In any game system an Orion would be described using the same attributes and rules as an Earth Human. Physiologically the Orions resemble Vulcans. It is more accurate in a science sense to call them Vulcanoids. externally all organs, their function and placements mirror humans. Or Vulcans. Or most other humanoid species. Biochemically the Orions are clearly related to Vulcans - they have a very similar copper based hemoglobin analog. Vulcans and Orions can easily share food, and some drugs. However they are too distant to share blood or organs. DNA Analog analysis shows that Vulcans and Orions had a common ancestor some 2 million years ago. Dramatically the Orions present a rival to humans, a source of conflict and chraracters who are conscious of not being human while functioning much the same way. Golden Orions Golden Orions are the main type. Their skin color ranges from lemon yellow to deep bronze-red. Orion mucous membranes appear dusky colored, gold or brown, but may be green in exceptionally light skinned individiuals. 'Green Orions' Some Orion individuals are colored various shades of green. They are held as slaves on many worlds. Nine out of Ten Green Orions are Women. On Botchok they are considered subhuman animals, a deeply ingrained racist attitude. This attitude holds across most Orion Worlds in Known Space. All Greens examined are within normal ranges for intelligence, strength and durability. Greens have Phereomones. Green Orions exude pheromones which activate lust in people who breathe them. The effect is that Green Orion Women can be more attractive than normal women. This effect can vary from mild, to excessive. The more aroused or exited a green Orion is, the stronger their pheromone-effect. This happens even when they are in fear or excited for non sexual reasons. The legend says that Green Orion Women are irresistible. This is not true. They can be extremely difficult to resist, however. 'Greens are a genetically engineered sub-race. ' Their DNA, while clearly Orion, shows signs of being tailored by advanced genetic science. 'Greens are cuckoos. ' Green Orion Women are interfertile with Golden Orion males. The offspring are either green or gold, never in between. Having had a Green mother is a deep dark secret from some Orion Nobles. Being known to have been birthed from a Green mother instantly destroys all social status of the Orion so born. He is considered Green. Green Orion Women, under the proper conditions can become pregnant with daughters who are their genetic duplicates. Pathenogenic clones. In this way, Greens become like humanoid cuckoos. Males from other races become pair bonded with a Green Orion Woman, but never share genetics with her. Her daughters are her genetics alone. Yellow/Greens Research the STB-600 game to include the modified yellow/greens - a third subrace. Culture There are numerous Orion Worlds scattered all over known space. At one point in time, Orions with Warp Drives must have dominated known space. But that time has passed, now most orion worlds are not able to maintain Warp technology until contacted and added to trade and communications networks. The root Orion culture is mercantile, ruthless and dominance driven. Botchok seems to be the iconic example. Noble flaunt status and wealth, normal folks labor to get ahead and violence is all too common. However, Orions stranded on different worlds by the fall of the Orion Empire adapted their culture to suit different needs. The descended Orion cultures are variable and versatile and cover an entire range of adaption. The basic Orion culture is motivated by Race. Orions are the master race and they will not forget it. Although very Orion-centric, Orions also love pop culture. Old Earth movies and Music. Klingon Opera and Plays. Andorian Soap Operas. Orions consume it all with gusto. On Some worlds, especially the Sword Worlds , Orions have Mixed with Humans and Klinzai and have formed a much more cosmopolitan, if not any nicer a subset Orion Culture. Category:ST-OM Category:Races Botchok Merchants and Pirates. Barbary Corsairs parallel the Orion Colonies in many ways. The Orion Syndicate and the Orion Pirates History Great Orion Empire Crash New Orion Empire Vegans. Crash Modern Era Orions in the Federation Category:ST-OM Category:Races Category:Unfinished Articles Orions in the Klingon Empire Some Client Worlds Orions in the Romulan Star Empire Some client worlds. The Great Orion Sphere: The Great Orion Sphere is a part of space 3000 light years to coreward of the Federation. Here, Orions caught by the Delta Triangle Wormhole survived and thrived, and set up their own off-shoot of the original Great Orion Empire. They control multiple worlds with multiple subject species. Category:ST-OM Category:Races Category:Unfinished Articles And So On Category:Races Category:Orion Space Category:Unfinished Articles